<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quickie at Dawn (Levi x Reader LEMON 18+) by MissAckerman93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972196">Quickie at Dawn (Levi x Reader LEMON 18+)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAckerman93/pseuds/MissAckerman93'>MissAckerman93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, Levi Ackerman Smut, Levi Ackerman in Love, Levi ackerman quickie, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in bed, Smut, attack on titan lemon, attack on titan smut, captain levi lemon, couple sex, levi ackerman lemon, levi ackerman sex, levi lemon, levi x reader lemon, levi x reader quickie, levi x reader quickie sex, levi x reader sex, quickie at dawn, sex at dawn, shingeki no kyojin lemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAckerman93/pseuds/MissAckerman93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman, your husband, wakes up at 4am in heat. He has no other choice but to wake you up so you help him relieve it, all before his important meeting with Commander Erwin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quickie at Dawn (Levi x Reader LEMON 18+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Levi have been married for three months. Your love nest is located in a separate bedroom suite inside his own private office. Levi and you are sleeping. Suddenly, Levi wakes up. It is 4am. </p><p>Levi: ...oi...<br/>
~Says softly at you, but you don’t wake up.</p><p>Levi: ...oi...<br/>
~Again trying to wake you up, but no response. You are deeply asleep.</p><p>Levi: ...<br/>
~Levi yawns , looks at you still asleep, then smiles. He proceeds to turn around towards your direction, and places his hand around your waist. Now he is in a spooning position with you. Your bodies connecting like two perfect pieces in a two piece puzzle.</p><p>Levi: ...oi, Y/N...wake up...<br/>
~Says again softly, rubbing your waist gently.<br/>
You just mumble something incomprehensible.</p><p>Levi: ...tch.<br/>
~Levi sighs in frustration, but proceeds either way to gently kiss the back of your neck multiple times. It seems he is eager and wants something very badly. His kisses definitely wake you up a bit, but you are still unaware of what Levi is doing. </p><p>Y/N: Heichou...<br/>
~You are still asleep, and in your sleep you said Heichou.  </p><p>Levi: Y/N?...Did you just called me heichou? I’m your husband now...no need for that...</p><p>Y/N: ...</p><p>Levi: Oh...She is still asleep...hmm...<br/>
~Levi slowly moves his hand from the waist up to one of your breast and gently squeezes it.</p><p>~You giggle in your sleep. Due to your reaction, Levi smirks and squeezes again your breast. You open your eyes at the sudden feeling and noticed it was Levi. </p><p>Levi: So you are finally awake...</p><p>Y/N: L-levi...what...what are you doing? </p><p>Levi: ...I want to play...</p><p>Y/N: Eh? But baby, look at the time. It is 4am...Go to sleep...<br/>
~You push your face against the pillow, still feeling extremely sleepy. </p><p>Levi: No...</p><p>Y/N: Baby...You have a meeting at 5:30am with Commander Erwin... </p><p>Levi: So?</p><p>Y/N: ...What do you mean “so”? I would love to, Levi, but I am so sleepy. You know I always say yes, but right now is not a good time. Like, literally.</p><p>Levi squeezes your breast again.</p><p>Y/N: ...Levi...<br/>
~You blush. </p><p>Levi: ...</p><p>Y/N: You sure woke up horny today...</p><p>Levi: ...It’s not easy to keep my hands to myself with you by my side...</p><p>Y/N: ...<br/>
~You blush and immediately give him a peck kiss on the lips. </p><p>Levi: !</p><p>You giggle.</p><p>You: Well, keep your hands to yourself tonight because, as much as I would love to play, I am sleepy. Good night, heichou~<br/>
~You finish the sentence with a playful sensual tone and playfully push your butt to the back to bump with his hardened lower region. You could feel he was hard, and really wanted to get it off with you. Levi just glances at you. You had close your eyes. He could see a big smile on your face. </p><p>Levi: Tch. Did you just teased me? I know you felt it. You know you want this as much as I do.<br/>
~Levi crawls on top of you, and completely turns you facing down towards the bed. He is pinning your hands above your head with one of his hands, and with the other free hand spanks your butt really hard.</p><p>Y/N: !!! Ow! ...Levi!<br/>
~An intense blush crosses your face. </p><p>Levi lifts your butt so he can have a better view and easier access to you. With his teeth, he lowers your panties all the way down and throws them to the floor. He kisses each butt cheek, and grabs them as if they were his best possession. Then, with his hand, he pins your upper body to the bed. Levi bends over next to your ear and whispers.</p><p>Levi: I’ll be quick. Promise. You don’t have to do anything...May I?</p><p>You: ...<br/>
~You nod.</p><p>Levi smirks and softly bites your shoulder. </p><p>Levi: I’m so hungry for you.</p><p>Y/N: ...Lev- ?!!<br/>
~You got cut off as you felt a slow, deep thrust inside you. It was Levi filling you whole. Your walls tightened around his member. You opened your eyes wide at the sudden feeling and couldn’t hold the moan.</p><p>You: Nghnaaah~ Levi~</p><p>Levi: Shh, not too loud, baby. You don’t want to wake up the others.<br/>
~Levi keeps thrusting in and out of you slowly and deep.</p><p>You were biting the pillow trying to contain the moans.</p><p>Levi: Heh. Can’t contain it? That excites me.<br/>
~Levi pins you harder against the bed and proceeds to thrust faster, harder and deeper.</p><p>You were panting and trying to holding the moan, but it was impossible.</p><p>You: L-Levi! Nghnn~ Aaah~!</p><p>Levi groans and moans.</p><p>Levi: F-fuck...Y/N...You are so damn t-tight...</p><p>Levi places both hands on your waist and pulls you hard to him. He kept pounding you from behind. The room was filled with pants, moans, and the sounds of skin slapping. </p><p>You: L-L-Lev- Ahhhgn~ I’m g-going to c-cu-</p><p>Levi: Ngnnah~ Not yet, baby. I’m just starting~<br/>
~Levi changes you back into a spooning position.</p><p>You: ?!</p><p>In the spoon position, he lifts your left leg, holds it in place and proceeds to penetrate you again.</p><p>You: ! Aaaah~ Aaah~ S-s-so g-good~ </p><p>Levi: I love making you mines over and over and over again.<br/>
~Levi pounds you hard and deep in this position for a while. </p><p>You: Levi, l-let me c-cum~</p><p>Levi: Not yet...<br/>
~He pulls out. A strip of precum was dripping from his erected, long and thick, pulsating member. </p><p>You complain at the sudden emptiness.</p><p>You: Levi...</p><p>Levi: You cum when I tell you to. </p><p>You: Then stop fucking me so go-<br/>
~You were cut off by Levi when he abruptly changed you to another position. Now your back is completely laying down on bed.</p><p>You: W-what are you going to do now?<br/>
~You curiously ask Levi, but he just looks at you with eyes full of lust.</p><p>Levi: Beg for it.</p><p>You: Please, Levi-Heichou. Give it to me.</p><p>Levi: Talk naughty to me, you filthy bitch.</p><p>You blush at his sudden dirty talk, which you didn’t mind. That was actually a turn on for you.</p><p>You: Fuck my damn wet pussy with your thick cock.</p><p>Levi aggressively lifts both of your legs and places them on top of his shoulders. He is right between your legs on top of you. He pulls you closer to him. His member was right in front of your entrance. He thrusts hard into you without warning. He was being fast and rough. With his constant pounding, he was definitely hitting your spot deep inside with every thrust.</p><p>You moan loud, almost out of air. You hear heavy pantings coming from Levi. </p><p>Levi: Moan my name.</p><p>You: Aaaah~ L-Levi~!</p><p>Levi: Louder!</p><p>You: Leviiiiiaaaahh~!!</p><p>Levi: Tch. Not loud enough!<br/>
~He bents a bit to suck your breats as he keeps thrusting hard and deeper into you. You feel your walls pulsating, milking his member for his orgasm. You could feel Levi’s member twitching inside you. The intense feeling of him sucking your breast and fucking you hard simultaneously was amazing. Your eyes were rolling to the back of your head to the point of drooling in ecstasy.</p><p>Levi: Oh, f-fuck, I love that face in you, Y/N! You filthy bitch, tell me what you want. Tell me what you need.</p><p>You: Nghaaaa~ I w-want to cum...</p><p>Levi: And what else, baby?<br/>
~Levi keeps pounding hard.</p><p>You: I-I-I want you to cum, too.</p><p>Levi is panting heavily.</p><p>Levi: F-fuck, I’m going to cum. Where do you want it, bitch?!</p><p>You: Ngaaaaaah~ aaaah~ I-Inside me.</p><p>Levi: Beg for it. Ask for it. </p><p>You: I want it! P-please!</p><p>Levi: Please, what?! Say “Please, sir!”</p><p>You: P-Please, sir! C-Captain! Fill me up! Cum inside m- Nhgaaaaah~!!<br/>
~You moan loud.</p><p>Levi: Good girl! That’s a good and obedient cadet! Is that what you want? Me to cum all over you? Fill you up all the way into your womb?! Impregnate you?!</p><p>You: Y-y-y-eeees nghaaaaaaah~!!</p><p>Levi does a few last hard and deep thrusts.</p><p>Levi: Cum with me, Y/N! </p><p>You: O-Ok, sir!</p><p>Levi: F-f-fuuuuck~!! Nhgaaaaah~!!! Y/N~!! I’m going to cum~!!</p><p>You: Me tooaaaaaaaaah~!!!</p><p>Levi and you moan each other’s names into ecstasy as you both reached your orgasm at the same time.</p><p>It was so good you squirted all over his member. Your juices mixed with his were all over the bed sheets, his member and even on his abs. You couldn’t stop looking at the man that was on top of you. His sweat dripping from his black hair, down his chest and abs. His rosy cheeks, and his heavy painting and moans. Oh, he was so gorgeous. A man with a prince face and body, but a mouth and attitude of a feared respected gangster.</p><p>Levi collapses on top of you, heavily panting. His member still inside you, twitching, releasing all his milk inside you into the depths of your womb. He buries face on your neck for a while, then lifts himself up a bit to finish by kissing gently each one of your breast. That is something he loved doing. Giving you a few last, sloppy, slow sucks on each breast as if he was making out with your nipples.</p><p>Levi: I love you~</p><p>You: I love you, too~</p><p>Levi kisses you passionately on your lips. A trail of saliva is visible as he stops kissing you. The ambient was still full of lust.</p><p>You: Kiss me more...</p><p>Levi keeps kissing you even more passionately.</p><p>Levi: Y/N~ You are going to turn me on again. This was meant to be a quickie...<br/>
~Levi looks at you with his steel blue eyes filled with lust.</p><p>You giggle.</p><p>Levi finally pulls out.</p><p>You groan at the sudden emptiness again.</p><p>Levi: what?</p><p>You: I was getting used to the feeling of being filled.<br/>
~You smirk.</p><p>Levi: Heh. Bad girl.</p><p>You giggle.</p><p>You: Your bad girl. </p><p>Levi: Heh.</p><p>You: That sure was an intense quickie, Levi.</p><p>Levi: It sure was. I was so needy of you. Thanks for letting me get away with you.<br/>
~He smirks.</p><p>You stick your tongue out.</p><p>Levi smiles and chuckles softly.</p><p>Levi: By the way, what time is it?</p><p>You look at a near by clock. You gasp.</p><p>You: Levi! It’s 5am! </p><p>Levi: Shit! And my meeting with Erwin is at 5:30am!</p><p>Levi stands up quickly and looks for his clothes.</p><p>You giggle.</p><p>Levi: But first things first. My wife’s aftercare. I can’t leave you filthy like this. Disgusting. Don’t you feel ashamed?</p><p>You blush. </p><p>You: Levi, it’s ok. I’ll shower once you leave.</p><p>Levi: No! You know I always take care of you and clean my mess. That’s how things work around here.</p><p>You: Oh, you. So filthy with your mess, so dirty with your mouth with your dirty talk, and yet you are a clean freak. You are the opposite of clean when it comes to intimacy.<br/>
~You giggle.</p><p>Levi: Oh, shut it. You know you love it. Now, let me clean you up and you take care of the bed sheets.</p><p>You: Ok~ Got it. Teamwork.<br/>
~You smile.</p><p>Levi smiles, kisses your forehead, and proceeds with your aftercare. After that, he quickly showers, dresses up and leaves for the meeting with Commander Erwin, just in time.</p><p>The End.<br/>
❤️</p><p>Please leave a kudos and comment! This was my first lemon EVER. I even felt shy writing it. Lol. Hope you liked it! Please leave your thoughts in the comment section. Thanks for reading! Bye! Until next time! ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>